1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to the field of wiring devices and more particularly to wiring devices having multiple means to connect electrical conductors to such wiring devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have terminal screws which permit the bared end of an electrical conductor to be placed under the head of such terminal screw or push-in sections which allow the bared end of an electrical conductor to be inserted therein or a combination of a terminal screw and clamping plate which traps the bared end of an electrical conductor between a clamping plate and a contact pad of a wiring device. Although some of these approaches can be combined in one wiring device none are available which offer all three conductor to wiring device techniques.